Infernal Furnace
The Infernal Furnace is a Mystical Construct introduced in Thaumcraft 3. It is made by placing in the world (not in the crafting table) one iron bar, one lava source, 12 obsidian, and 12 nether bricks. Before use, you must right-click on one of the furnace blocks with a wand containing at least 100 vis. The Infernal Furnace requires no fuel. Items can be smelted by dropping them into the lava from the top. When finished, the items are dispensed through the iron bars in the front. Occasionally, smelting can give you extra materials in the form of nuggets. However, the chances of this are very low if you have no Arcane Bellows installed. It uses up a little bit of Vis to smelt things, and sometimes flux escapes into the aura. Mining any part of the Infernal Furnace will return its blocks to their original states, remove the lava, and spawn a blaze in the center of the construct. Here's a video that shows you how the Infernal Furnace works: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBXn9xqYN5c Thaumonomicon entry "By capturing a Blaze and harnessing its energy within a furnace crafted from obsidian and nether brick you have created a highly efficient and nearly fuel-free furnace. So efficient in fact, that occasionally it will produce bonus material in the form of nuggets or other items. It does however consume a small amount of vis to smelt items. It should also be noted that the magic holding the Blaze is a somewhat fragile and the occasional bit of Flux escapes into the aura, but when is progress not without risk? Items you wish to smelt needs to be dropped into the top of the furnace and will be spit out the front." Working with Golems For more advanced mages, consider assigning a Clay Golem (preferably the advanced version) to a dispenser on top of the furnace. Connect the dispenser to some redstone circuitry (or a button) and put a chest somewhere nearby (In the image below, it's next to the button below the bellows). That way, the Golem will keep the dispenser stocked with an ore (or multiple kinds if the advanced version) which the dispenser will eject into the furnace whenever you press the button. SIDE NOTE: You may need to ring the top on the layer of the dispenser with blocks but leave a hole in front of the dispenser. This is to stop it from overshooting the hole and missing the furnace entirely! You can add up to 3 Arcane Bellows to the sides to increase smelting speed, chance of producing bonus items, and reduce flux output. Also note in Thaumcraft 4, you can place a jar of Ignis in front of the furnace to make it run even faster. Hungry Chests and the Infernal Furnace A Hungry Chest should pick up items when placed on the block below and in front of the Blaze. While simply placing a Hungry Chest in front of the furnace on the ground does not seem to work for collecting drops, if you create a water flow to a Hungry Chest you can easily store the drops from the Furnace in here. Research Information Category:Device Category:Mod Mechanics